eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018
''Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 ''is a beauty pageant held on 19 May 2018. It is the second edition of the international beauty pageant for trans women with personality, talent, and wit. The competition was hosted by and televised on Eat Bulaga!. This one-day event was the continuation of the regular segment Super Sireyna 2018, which took its local winner to compete against delegates from other countries for the ultimate title of Super Sireyna Worldwide. Along with the Philippine representative Nicole Guevarra Flores, the pageant featured seven other delegates from Angola, Australia, Brazil, Mexico, Spain, Venezuela, and the United States. Nicole Guevarra Flores of the Philippines was crowned as the Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 at the end of the event. Imanni Da Silva of Angola bagged the title of first-runner-up, while Miranda Lombardo of Mexico won as the second-runner-up of the competition. Overview Selection process Exceptional individuals from all over the world were personally contacted by the noontime show to represent their countries in the Super Sireyna Worldwide ''beauty pageant. Those who have proven themselves in previous pageants were invited to submit their applications. From their distinct personalities and background, ''Eat Bulaga! ''selected the seven international delegates to vie for the crown. Meanwhile, the eighth candidate was carefully screened through a series of elimination rounds in the three-month long televised competition ''Super Sireyna 2018. The grand winner of the local pageant became the representative of the Philippines in the international competition. The eight representatives of Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 ''were Imanni Da Silva of Angola, Taliah Talz of Australia, Izabelle Coimbra of Brazil, Miranda Lombardo of Mexico, Aleikasandria Da Silva Barros of Spain, Alessandra Acosta of Venezuela, Kataluna Patricia Enriquez of the United States, and Nicole Guevarra Flores of the Philippines. '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 19 May 2018 at the Broadway Centrum. The panel of judges included Man of the World 2017 pageant winner Mustafa Elizali, Miss Eco International 2018 winner Cynthia Thomalla, pageant blogger Norman Tinio, European Union's regional cooperation officer for Southeast Asia Robert Frank, European Union's deputy head of delegation to the Philippines Mattias Lentz, supermodel and endorser Tweetie De Leon, and actor Dingdong Dantes. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Super Sireyna looks * 25% – Super talent * 25% – Super wit An online voting was set up on the show's official Facebook page where viewers were able to vote for their favorite candidate before and during the pageant. The candidate with the most Facebook likes received the Online Favorite award. The recipient of the award was Nicole Guevarra Flores of the Philippines. She received ₱10,000. In the opening number, each of the eight candidates introduced themselves while showcasing a themed outfit that represents their home nation in an elaborate display of color and culture from around the world. The candidate with the most stunning costume was given the Super Costume award, which was awarded to Miranda Lombardo of Mexico. She received ₱25,000. The first round was the talent portion. Each candidate showed their exceptional talent of singing, lip syncing, or dancing. In addition to being 25% of the judging criteria, the talent portion also had a special award. The Super Talent award was awarded to Nicole Guevarra Flores of the Philippines. She received an additional ₱10,000. The second round was the long gown competition and the question-and-answer portion. Each candidate received a different question from one of the judges. An interpreter may be used by any of the candidates if necessary. Nicole Guevarra Flores of the Philippines was crowned as the Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018, winning over the other seven international candidates. She received the crown and US$10,000 in cash prize. Meanwhile, Imanni Da Silva of Angola was declared as the first runner-up of the competition, receiving ₱150,000. Miranda Lombardo of Mexico was proclaimed as the second runner-up and took home ₱100,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main and co-hosts. *Luane Dy *Allan K *Ryan Agoncillo *Pauleen Luna *Ruby Rodriguez *Alden Richards Results chart Grand coronation day The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 19 May 2018 at Broadway Centrum. Nicole Guevarra Flores of the Philippines was crowned as the grand winner. Imanni Da Silva of Angola bagged the title of first-runner-up, while Miranda Lombardo of Mexico won as second-runner-up. List of candidates A total of eight contestants from all over the world competed in the 2018 edition of Super Sireyna Worldwide. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Super Sireyna Category:2018 Segments Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Worldwide Category:2010s Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Super Sireyna Worldwide